Oneshoot: Marea
by jaleitaa
Summary: Un viaje entre dos amigos que al final no resulta como se había planificado.


**One Shoot: Marea; HTF**

- Lumpy! Despierta!

Abrió los ojos, lo último que quería escuchar en esa mañana tan cansadora de domingo era la voz de Russell, ese pirata tan emocionado y alegre de siempre. Refunfuñó un rato en su cama, con un brazo tapándole la cara, no quería ver la luz del día, menos ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Se tapó nuevamente con las sabanas, hasta arriba, ocultándose y esperando que el otro se aburriera y se fuera de ahí.

-¡Vamos Lumpy!¡El día está perfecto!–el pirata estaba parado al frente de la casa de su amigo, debajo de la ventana del dormitorio; con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en un tono muy alegre. Tenía todas las cosas necesarias para su viaje, en maletas livianas agrupadas cerca de él –. Apúrate en salir –dijo más despacio, un poco aburrido por la espera; levantarse a las seis de la mañana para tener todo listo a las siete, y que tu compañero no se quiera levantar para acompañarte, no era la idea que tenía Russell esa mañana –. ¡Si no te apuras voy a entrar a tu casa! –gritó como última advertencia mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar sin permiso! –el otro chico alto apareció de un golpe detrás de la puerta. Con un tirón fuerte para abrirla, el de parche soltó la perilla con una mueca en la cara, casi perdió el equilibrio, pero se apoyó justo a tiempo, en los brazos de Lumpy, que los tenía extendidos al ver la reacción de su amigo –¿Estas bien? –mirándolo un poco preocupado y sujetándole firme los brazos para que no se fuera para atrás.

-Si, si, ¿estás listo? –se le pasó el susto y la emoción lo embargó de nuevo, con una mirada más decidida y la sonrisa nuevamente en el rostro.  
-Agh –hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada, dejó salir un suspiro, que se sintió pesado, pero no de desapruebo –. Ya, vamos –soltó a Russell y cerró la puerta tras de si. Con las manos en los bolsillos, desganado y con sueño.  
-¡Yar! –una exclamación y nada más, partieron a la acción.

La brisa marina rosa ambos rostros, alegría en el aire, el sueño y el desgano de antes quedó atrás, en el olvido o quizás en la playa, cualquiera de las dos opciones servía para ellos.

-¡Oye! Sujeta mejor esa cuerda, ¿o quieres que nos caigamos?  
-¡No quiero eso! Como se te ocurren esas tonteras, pirata tonto –sujetó la cuerda, pero se le resbala, ya que está mojada con el agua de las olas –. Ven a ayudarme un poco, se me resbala.  
-Esta bien –apareció delante de Lumpy y con firmeza tomó la cuerda que sujetaba la vela. El viento fuerte hacía que estuviera tensa –. Aprieta fuerte.  
-Tsk… claro.

El movimiento de la marea, hizo que una ola se formara, golpeando el costado del barco, un golpe se escuchó y las miradas se encontraron de frente. Dos pares de ojos azules, los más claros dominando a los otros, un solo pestañeo bastó para que quedara claro.

El sonrojo en la piel clara del más alto fue evidente, el nerviosismo lo dominó del momento que abrió los ojos, encerrado entre los brazos de Russell, la sensación no fue la misma que antes, ese tipo de accidentes ya habían ocurrido, pero esta vez, algo cambió. Sus mandíbulas tiritaban y sus labios quedaron abiertos de la sorpresa.  
El pirata estaba inmovil, no supo muy bien como reaccionar depués de la caída. Un ardor apareció en su pecho y su corazón se aceleró, apretó los puños en el suelo, para ver si esa sensación desaparecía, cosa que fue en vano; nada cambió en el.  
Los impulsos lo dominaron y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la cara sonrojada de su amigo, rosando la narz y después bajando el rostro hasta llegar a la altura de los labios, juntandolos en un beso corto, pero cargado de sentimientos nuevos y extraños para ambos, con un movimiento fluido, como si estubiera programado todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.  
Las manos de Russell acariciaron el rostro de Lumpy, quien todavía lo miraba sorprendido y con las mejillas rojas; el palpitar de su pecho no había disminuido, todo lo contrario, _aumentó_.

~FIN~


End file.
